PARA TODA LA VIDA
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: cuando tu pasado regresa para a destrozar tu presente... cuando juras amor eterno para toda la vida, olvidas por un segundo que ... hay cosas que no se pueden cumplir... ¡Que difícil es la vida! Mucho mas cuando el amor tiende apartase de ti. 2x1, 3x4,5x4


PARA TODA LA VIDA.

by Quatre de Barton

Basado en Gundam Wing

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen , ni tampoco la historia original de anime, esto es solo un fic hecho por un fan.

Espero les agrade el primer capitulo. De éste les prometo que solo serán tres.

"La vida contigo..."()

Las campanas sonaron de aquella iglesia, miles de palomas blancas volaron y el arroz caía sobre aquellos flequillos rubios. Sus mejillas rojas carmesí sobresalían de su rostro, la alegría del momento, le hacia brillar como un sol. A su lado aquel joven alto, delgado y tomado de su brazo, se cubría de aquellos granos blancos. Aplausos, llantos de alegría y urras se oían por todos lados. Algunos hombres vestidos de blanco los llevaron asta la limosina. Antes de abrir aquella portezuela un grito tan conocido los hizo voltear "Por favor!! Nos llaman en cuanto lleguen!!!" luego otro conocido "Se cuidan mucho!!!" y otro conocido "No hagan tantas travesuras!!!" otro mas fuerte y algo dolido "QUISO DECIR QUE NO HAGAN COCHINADAS!!! Y SI LO HACEN snif.. LLAMENME!!!" un "auch" se escucho y otro fue solo una sonrisa y un adiós con la mano. Al ver a todos, ambos sonrieron, cerraron la puerta y la limosina tomo marcha, tras ella latas sonaban y un estandarte que decía "Felices sean para siempre Trowa y Quatre".

Todos se despidieron de aquella linda pareja que acababa de casarse. Pronto regresaron al gran banquete que esperaba en la mansión Winner. Los que se quedaron observando el auto hasta desaparecer, fueron solo los tres expilotos gundam. "bueno es hora de irnos Duo, Wufei" tomo la mano del trenzado y limpio con la otra sus ojos violetas llenos de lagrimas. El chino respondió ante el anuncio "lo siento Heero, me temo que los tendré que dejar, el trabajo llama" se coloco su chamarra y saco las llaves de su auto. Heero solo le asintió con la cabeza como era típico en el, Duo solo lloro mas y se cubrió entre los brazos de Heero, dándole la espalda a Wufei. Este subió y se marcho. Al igual Heero y Duo caminaron hasta su camioneta.

El mes llego a su fin, el siguiente y el siguiente... las noches y todas las mañanas, la bella sonrisa del rubio, le alegraba su existencia a su pareja, su vida había cambiado para los dos, para bien, así como sus mejores amigos habían hecho su vida juntos, ellos hacían lo mismo. Mucho esperaron, pero por fin lo lograron, estaban juntos, y vivirían para siempre... juntos...

Pero, como sabemos, a pesar de toda la felicidad que exista en esos momentos y por mas que estés con la persona que mas amas, la vida no es solo color de rosa pastel... no es donde se prometen fidelidad y amor para siempre, cuando termina la historia... si no, todo lo contrario, es donde comienza otros problemas en la vida... y eso significa... que si algunos episodios de la vida pasada no terminaron... regresan y con mayor fuerza... para volver a intentar su maldad o en el contrario. Y si todo había quedado atrás, nuevos problemas surgen de la mala tierra.

Desde que aceptaron estar unidos, todo había cambiado para Quatre y Trowa, incluso ellos. Ambos se comportaban como todo matrimonio normal. Visitaban todo lugar juntos, Trowa trabajaba en las empresas Winner y Quatre se quedaba en casa para estudiar un poco de música, le preparaba el almuerzo temprano y le llevaba de almorzar a la empresa, aprovechaba para visitar a algunos conocidos y cuando podía iba por él al trabajo.

Esta ocasión era domingo, un domingo normal en el que Trowa se había quedado en casa, esta vez, para preparar la comida y Quatre había salido con Rashid a comprar la despensa.

El joven de ojos verdes portaba un delantal blanco con franjas verdes lima a un costado, unos pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados y una camisa azul con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, para que no se mancharan. Ambos eran tan estrictos con la limpieza que gustaban de tener todo en su lugar después de ser ocupado.

Lavo sus manos y se dirigió al modular que tenían arriba de la alacena, lo prendió y saco un disco compacto para colocarlo dentro, cerro automáticamente y la música se comenzó a expandir por toda aquella casa, esa casa la habían comprado y remodelado juntos.

Tan pronto que dejo eso, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal y se dirigió a abrirla no sin antes hacer aun lado el delantal que traía y bajar la lumbre de la estufa. Salió de la cocina y subió de dos brincos los escalones que ascendían a la puerta, la abrió, pensando que era su pareja, diciendo "por fin llegaron" dijo pero callo de golpe al ver que no era quien esperaba.

Las puertas de la tienda departamental se corrieron de par en par, el pequeño sonido termino para advertir que pronto cerraban. Enormes cajas cubrían el carrito que salía poco a poco del andador para llegar a su coche. En cuanto llego suspiro de cansancio por el peso que cargaba. De la puerta del auto salió un hombre "¿¡amo Quatre!?" exclamo, parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño. "oh! Rashid" suspiro de nuevo "creo que ya es todo" sonreía convencido y algo sudado el rubio. Una risa de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar "pero si casi se trajo toda la tienda ¡señor!" ayudando a su amo con la mercancía "anda Rashid ¿tu crees eso? Si traje todo lo de la pequeña lista, mejor ayúdame a subir las cosas al auto que Trowa debe estar preocupado" abrió la cajuela del coche para subirse y comenzó a meter algunas cajas que Rashid le pasaba "amo Quatre solo espero que entre todo" ambos se miraron, el espacio realmente era poco para tantas cajas, después de varios segundos rieron. Tantas cajas eran, que el asiento de Rashid tuvo que ser ocupado. "esta seguro Rashid que no hay problema?" pregunto con las manos en el volante. "seguro amo, de todas formas tengo que ir por algunos pendientes que el amo Trowa dejo en la empresa, el día lunes se firmaran los contratos y aun no están listos." El ojos aqua Sonrió apenado, "gracias Rashid, mil disculpas" dijo y el otro le sonrió "de nada mi amo" y enseguida y enseguida estaría el rubio rumbo a casa. Al marcharse a lo lejos se veía Rashid levantando su mano para despedirse, Quatre igual se despidió y dio rumbo a casa.

La camioneta negra, con vidrios polarizados, doblo la esquina, reflejaba la hilera de carros estacionados que le impedían el paso, se siguió de largo y pensó, en llevarlo a otro lado donde había un espacio e ir por su pareja, para que le ayudara con las cajas. Y así lo hizo, entro al poco tiempo por la parte trasera de la casa, que daba a la cocina, en ella solo la puerta del mosquitero estaba cerrada, la comida estaba cocida y su olor se esparcía al igual que la melodía, se acerco a la olla y probar un poco, sonrió con gusto. "Trowa aprendió muy bien a cocinar con Cathy" pensaba, pero sus pensamientos se truncaron por un azote fuerte que le hizo saltar de susto, la voz de una mujer gritaba algo molesta "¡Me lo prometiste Trowa!" asustado aun, el rubio se acerco a la puerta que daba a la sala, parecían discutir y no reconocía por nada la voz femenina.

Tomo la perrilla y pretendió entrar, pero la voz de Trowa lo hizo detenerse "no tienes que gritar así Middi" Trowa parecía conocerla, pero ¿quién era esa tal Middi? Se preguntaba Quatre. Dudaba en entrar y preguntar el mismo, no quería causarle problemas a Trowa, prefirió seguir escuchando sin decir nada, la voz continuo enfurecida "¿y que? ¿tienes miedo de que él llegue, me vea aquí y sepa de lo nuestro?" ¿nuestro? Repitió Quatre al escucharlo, pero cubrió su boca, se referían a él, pensaba cerrados sus ojos los apretó, su corazón dolía, no podía creerlo, Trowa no era así... o si? Dudaba, quizá la tipa estaba mintiendo, Trowa no podía hacerle esto, no a el, lo conocía desde hacia mucho, fueron novios mucho tiempo jamás le engaño con nadie, nunca le mentía, Trowa no era de ese tipo de hombres, esto debía ser mentira... apretó el mango y abrió solo un poco para ver que sucedía ya no se escuchaba mucho por la música y...

Trowa la tomo del brazo con fuerza, los rizos rubios se fueron la frente de su rostro, por la brusquedad en la que la había jalado, hasta acercarla a su rostro con el seño fruncido... que cambio cuando sus labios fueron callados por un beso.

Quatre en shock por varios segundos. Después de ellos cerro la puerta rápidamente sin hacerse notar "que ciego fui..." no quería ver ni oír mas... con la mirada oscura en el piso, como su corazón, dolido y lleno de sufrimiento que punzaba en su pecho, lo apretó al instante, no podía seguir esa escena tan dolorosa, una lagrima anuncio su llanto, que los flequillos rubios los borraban... salió corriendo de la cocina, el mosquitero abierto que dejo Quatre, con el aire volvió a cerrarse... nada parecía haber entrado y subió a su coche, arranco hasta desaparecer por la calle...

El sol comenzó a caer y comenzaba a oscurecer, toda la tarde vago por el parque esperando hallar a esa persona, era ya mucho tiempo, molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos se marcho rumbo a su coche pero se detuvo de golpe al reconocer a lo lejos una silueta, que desolada y sin rostro estaba ahí posada en aquella metálica banca. Sentado y sin reacción alguna. Lo miro y se acerco "¿Quatre?" pregunto el de ojos negros y se hincó para buscar su mirada que observaba a la nada.

Tomo su rostro y lo subió para reafirmar su duda, tan fría, tan triste "Quatre..." volvió a decir sin obtener respuesta, no hacia falta ya que le dijera que estaba mal, sus ojos lo decían todo, ni hacia falta preguntar, cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, su cara estaba tan helada que lo probable era que había estado ahí ya largo rato.

Por un instante, los ojos aqua que miraba hinchados, brillaron por muy poco rato, lo suficiente como para reconocer a la persona que le hablaba, después... cerraron. El chino asustado, pronto lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevo sobre su pecho hasta su carro, que estaba frente a ellos.

Abrió la puerta como pudo y lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y lo cubrió con la chamarra que traía puesta colocándole la cinta para protegerlo. Cerro y subió al otro asiento y dio marcha al hospital mas cercano. Mientras manejaba, observaba constantemente de reojo al rubio que dormía y se mostraba pálido. Se vio pensativo durante el transcurso hasta que los ojos aqua se abrieron con suma pesadez, Wufei le llamo "Quatre? Te encuentras bien?" le movió la cabeza para afirmar, aun se veía adormilado y el chino lo noto claramente, aun sus bellos ojos parecían hinchados, seguramente lloro por mucho tiempo, pensó el chino. " no te preocupes pronto llegaremos al hospital, todo estará bien" Quatre reacciono y lo miro asustado y por fin hablo "no! Wufei por favor no... no quiero que me lleves al hospital... yo... estoy bien, de verdad... es...solo ... que..." trato de decir pero Wufei le tomo lo palabra doblando la esquina "esta bien... quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Quatre le tomo de la mano que tenia en la palanca de velocidades y los ojos negros miraron fijamente por un segundo la suplica en su rostro asta que fue afirmada por un "no ...por favor... es el último lugar donde quiero llegar...". no pudo rehusarse y acepto brindándole una sonrisa muy rara en el "esta bien, te llevare al departamento pero promete que descansaras ahora, no te vez muy bien... ¿correcto? Vamos..." Le dijo Quatre se dispuso a dormir un poco mientras llegaban, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos le brindo una sonrisa con un "gracias Wufei" que solo Quatre le podía estremecer, después... se pusieron en marcha...

En sus sueños, Quatre mencionaba... "esta es, Trowa, la vida que llevas conmigo?" ()

Notas del Autor :

() Quiero dar solo como la introducción de este poema que cree para una personita muy especial a la que amo demasiado y en ella esta realizada la historia. ( Tu sabes bien o al menos comprenderás al final de ella) ¿cómo comenzó? Con el corazón en el pecho, el lápiz en mano y una bella imagen de Trowa y Quatre tomados de las manos.

()espero que se entienda un poco lo que Quatre trata de decir, sobre la vida que llega con el Trowa, que era tan solo una farsa, por que Trowa oculto muy bien su otra vida ( ya saben a lo que me refiero xD)

1.-¡hola a todos!, gracias por leer este primer capitulo, como saben solo sirvo para 3x4, y historias muy cortas xD, por el momento muy poco 2x1, perooo!! Prometo un limoncillo en el próximo con ellos, así como el desarrollo, que muestra poco a poco la misma historia, que desde mucho tenia ya en mente y al fin me decidí a pasar y claro, a subir.

2.-Le agradezco ante todo a Loretito que fue la primerita en leerlo y darme ánimos a seguirle, (¿sabes cuanto te amo solecito?) también a Zin, Adriana, por supuesto que a mi Ramón que me brinda siempre revisión, tiempo y paciencia para oírme todo el cuento xD (mi vida espero que lo leas todo completo en la web) y a todos ustedes que lo leen y dejan su comentario, muchas gracias también.

3.-Por favor algo que no quede entendido o que este muy raro xD no duden a escribirme, llamarme, lanzar cohetes al cielo, señales de vapor, etc. Etc .A Disculpen la mala ortografía xD


End file.
